This invention relates to a bale carrier, and in particular to a carrier for a so-called round bale.
In general, round bales are bulky and difficult to handle. Since the advent of round bales, a large number of apparatuses have been devised for handling and/or carrying the bales. Examples of such apparatuses are described in Canadian Patents Nos. 1,039,242, issued to B. K. Honomichl, Sr. on Sep. 26, 1978; 1,047,447, issued to J. L. Schurz on Jan. 30, 1979; 1,096,819, issued to J. M. P. Fry on Mar. 3, 1981; 1,114,620, issued to K. G. M. Ward et al on Dec. 22, 1981 and 1,137,930 issued to T. J. Konechne on Dec. 21, 1982.
Most of the patented apparatuses and other devices for handling round bales are somewhat large, expensive and cumbersome. Moreover, most existing apparatuses cannot readily be attached to a baler for carrying a bale of hay to a desired location in the field.